


Acquiesced

by QueenViolet



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Ziva out for dinner.</p>
<p>Based on the Challenge #145, "All the Way," on NCIS Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesced

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on NCIS Drabble, on July 11th, 2009.

"There is no such thing as half way with Gibbs, is there?" Tony had speculated earlier today. 

"No, not really," she'd said, and had gone back to work. 

But now, as she saw the restaurant he'd chosen for their third date, she realized the truth of her earlier statement. It was fancy, definitely five star. As she settled herself and opened her menu, she noticed a distinct lack of prices. But as she opened her mouth to comment, he laid a light hand on hers and smiled. She tried, but just couldn't resist smiling back. 

That smile was the entire reason she'd acquiesced to the first date, how he'd coerced her into the second, and dragged her along on this one. It was almost _boyish _in its mischievousness.__

And she loved him for it.


End file.
